


Our Hearts Out On The Line

by creeper_gavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Multi, No Major Character Death, No Smut, No cheating, Polyamory, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeper_gavin/pseuds/creeper_gavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thing that Jack can definitely say is that through the mess of their lives, through the milestones and confusion, Joel had not once been an option. Jack had never loved Joel that way. The man is a good friend, and he’d only met him through Geoff after all so Jack would never be with him romantically.</p><p>It was just never the case. </p><p>So to have Geoff accuse him of such bullshit, of such lies and slander, has Jack riled immediately. He gets to his feet, glad that he pushed his plate away earlier since he had no idea he was going to move. "</p><p>When the crew begin to get jealous of Jack and his friendship with Joel and whether it means anything more, Geoff confronts him about it in the worst way possible. Their leader's insecurities start a string of events that no one could have predicted and the whole crew end up in hot water. Prompt by an Anon on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Out On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> AHOT7 where the guys are jealous of Jack/Joel? - Anon.
> 
> Okay so this was hard to write for reasons. It was very important to me that I tried to do this right and I didn't wanna create the wrong type of atmosphere because it's a tricky situation, and well, you'll understand when you read it I suppose. I hope you enjoy!

Jack stares across Los Santos as he leans on the pent house’s balcony railings. The platform is connected to the main bedroom so it’s not odd to find one of the Fakes standing out there at any time. It gives a perfect view to their Empire. Their ruling. Their chaos.

He watches fire and smoke in the distance. Thick and black as it rises up into the air, twisting beautifully as it disappears into the sunrise. He knows the culprit.

Michael Jones.                  

The lad drunkenly blew up a gas station at three in the morning and now, if Jack were to turn around, he’d see him sleeping off a hangover in their bed made for seven. Gavin clinging to his back and Geoff trying desperately to hold them both close. Jeremy’s attached to Ryan who is in turn inseparable from Gavin.

The only member of the crew awake this early (and honestly Jack isn’t sure if he ever went to sleep at all) is Ray. He’s playing on his DS, wrapped in one of Ryan’s largest hoodies. The sleeves keep falling down his hands, the hood flopping into his eyes. It’s obstructing his ability to play his game and his tongue sticks out to the side as he concentrates hard on what he’s doing.

Jack loves them. He loves them all and everything about them.

But he’s about half an hour from leaving again.

Another job to take with Joel which Jack has to admit isn’t a problem within itself. He likes Joel, he’ll do anything Burnie asks him to do and it’s been approved by Geoff after all. Jack just doesn’t like leaving his boys.

Whenever he comes back home after a job there’s an odd tension in the air. It doesn’t matter how long the job is; an hour or a week, there’s something different about the crew when he returns. Jack tries to lighten the mood. He tells jokes about the job, recounts funny incidents but, somehow, that has only ever served to make it worse.

Jack knows it gets worse when he’s been paired with Joel.

Jack pushes himself back up to standing straight, rubbing at his eyes and cracking his back into place the best he can. He wasn’t out last night with the lads; opting instead for an early nights rest to do a good day’s work, but somehow he feels tired. It’s possible he didn’t sleep as well while he knew his boys were out causing chaos, potentially getting in trouble. He only truly slept when he heard them all try to sneakily creep into the bedroom but even then it was broken rest at best. Gavin had been sick that night though luckily Ryan had dealt with that, letting Jack pretend to sleep some more.

“Where are you going this morning?” Ray asks and Jack hadn’t even realised that the hoodie clad man had turned up behind him. It makes him jump a little though he’s still smiling through sleepy eyes.

“I have a job.” Jack responds and Ray’s eyebrow twitch at his words.

“With Joel?” Ray questions and Jack nods. There’s that twitch again. “Why are you always doing jobs with Joel?” He persists but Jack doesn’t quite know what particular answer Ray wants.

“Because Burnie puts us together. We’re friends.” Jack explains hoping that will satisfy what clearly looks like a sleep deprived sniper in front of him. He doesn’t get a response and that either means that it’s the right answer or Ray’s just fallen asleep standing up.

The hood flops into his eyes again and Jack watches him use a material covered hand to try and push it away.

“Ray, go to bed dear.” Jack tells him gently. He kisses Ray’s forehead before turning him around by the shoulders and giving him a careful nudge in the right direction. Ray almost trips over his feet, and in turn the balcony door frame, but with a frown on his face he allows himself to be directed into bed.

“Not sleepy.”

“Yes, you are.”

Jack waits until Ray is completely under the covers and at least pretending to sleep before he heads over to the wardrobe to get dressed for the day. He pulls on his usual style of shirt, loose fitting but practical, and then searches around for his favourite pair of shorts. His gun placed in his back pocket without a seconds thought and he grabs his phone from the dresser.

_Ten minutes away. See you soon. – JH_

Jack smiles at the message and taps out his quick reply.

_Got it. Want a coffee made up for the road? – JP_

A quick glance back to his boys in their bed is all Jack allows himself before he leaves the room. He’ll be home in time for dinner but he feels guilty for leaving them even though he knows he shouldn’t. He’s doing his job with a close personal friend. There’s nothing wrong with that. But even so, as he leaves the bedroom he can feel eyes burning into the back of his skull. When he turns around again nobody is even awake, not even Ray. Each of the men as peaceful in their beds as the sky at night.

Jack heads for the kitchen where his glasses lay on the counter top and his jacket’s left on the side when his phone vibrates again.

_You know me so well. :P – JH_

_Well, it has been years now, buddy. – JP_

Jack’s bad feeling as all but gone now as he prepares two travel mugs and fills the kettle completely. He leans against the cupboards as it boils, taking the small window of time to check varying messages and play about thirty seconds worth of Temple Run out of sheer boredom.

The kettle clicks and Jack pours the water into the mugs quickly, careful not to splash the boiling liquid onto the counter although he fails miserably. He stirs it vigorously. As he’s adding the sugar Jack hears the lift doors open and moments later someone’s letting themselves into the apartment.

“Good morning!” Joel grins. Jack laughs, flapping his hands as a visual telling off.

“Shh, the boys are asleep.” He shout whispers in return. Joel pulls a face, raising his eyebrow with a small smirk.

“What? At….” Joel glances down to check his watch.

“At six A.M? Yes. They’re all still asleep at six A.M.” Jack says with a smile, glancing back to the bedroom door that he hadn’t shut properly. “And the lads were drinking last night so I don’t suppose they’ll even be up before noon.” He chuckles and Joel chuckles too.

Jack hands him the travel mug of coffee with a smile and heads towards the front door.

“So… What’s the job for today?” Jack asks as he opens the door for Joel politely. Once the man is out Jack shuts the door behind him and locks it carefully. He doesn’t bother with the elevator that morning and instead heads for the stairs, glancing behind him only to check that Joel’s bothered to follow.

“It’s nothing major. We’ve got a hostage to retrieve and place somewhere else because apparently his group are onto finding him. It’s the B- Teams job overall but there’s a possibility the crew he belongs to are more dangerous than we thought so we’re making it just a _little_ safer.” Joel explains as they walk down the twisting steps, his hand lightly brushing the guard rail the entire way down.

It’s funny to think about making a criminal’s job safer. Safe and illegal don’t exactly seem to go hand in hand yet here they are doing just that.

Jack stops off at the weaponry to pick up some heavier weapons than just the pistol he keeps in his back pocket for security. A couple of knives, three grenades and the AK-47 that’s normally Michael’s particular weapon of choice find themselves being tossed into Joel’s boot. It’s more than Jack thinks they’ll need but he’s ever the cautionary.

“So, I’ll be home in time for dinner?” Jack jokes and it earns him a small laugh and a promising nod.

“If we’re not home by then, we’re probably dead.” Joel tells him and though they both laugh Jack’s aware he’s probably right and as ever, it sits in the back of his mind. He’s not scared of a job. Jack never has been but there’s always that thought that one job may be his last.

Suddenly he wishes he’d given the crew a kiss goodbye that morning.

Both men climb into the car and for once Jack isn’t driving. He moves the pistol in his pocket to rest in his hands so he can sit comfortably and takes easily to watching out of the window in silence. Joel reverses out of the garage into the streets of Los Santos while Jack watches the doors come back down.

He’s quiet for a lot of the journey, more tired than he realised as he fights the urge to fall asleep on the move.

“Didn’t get much rest last night then, huh?” Joel asks after he glances over at Jack for the fifth time since they left the pent house.

“Not really…” Jack admits sheepishly, wishing it wasn’t so obvious.

“Why not?” Joel pesters and Jack just shrugs for a moment, staring down at the gun in his hands like it was the most interesting thing in the city.

“I suppose…” He sighs softly, “I suppose I just can’t sleep when they’re not all at home. When I don’t know they’re all safe. I mean, there’s some bad guys out there, Joel. And they were drunk. Anything could have happened to them.” Jack points out, feeling his cheeks redden as he admits his worries aloud.

“Yeah, I know… but we’re the bad guys, Jack...” Joel points out but Jack just shakes his head.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant...” Joel says softly.

There’s silence in the car for a few more minutes as Jack’s gaze lifts from his lap to back out the window, watching the world go by in a blur as he tries to get his heart to stop pounding. It’s not that Jack and Joel don’t talk about relationships. It’s just it wasn’t exactly what their friendship was built on.

“Jack…” Joel asks and the other glances up quickly.

“Yeah?”

“You really love them don’t you?” He questions gently and Jack can’t help but smile as he nods his head.

“You’re just getting that now?” Jack teases softly.

“Don’t dodge the question.”

“Yeah, Joel. I really love them.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s no more than mid-afternoon when Jack gets home after his job. As planned it was nothing too extreme, nothing that could have gotten them killed. Jack’s sporting a split lip where the hostage attempted to throw a punch but he’s barely noticing it now.

“I’m home.” Jack calls through the pent house as usual, having put away his weapons downstairs and carrying his pistol up to the apartment. He sets it on the kitchen counter and frowns as he gets no reply from anybody.

“Anyone home?” He shouts again, taking off his jacket and hooking it on the back of the door. Again there’s no response from anyone so he starts off on his search.

Jack first spots Gavin and Ryan taking a nap in the main bedroom. He knows not to wake them, he’s smarter than that. Ryan barely sleeps as it is and if he’s doing so willingly then it’s probably because Gavin’s still tired but refuses to sleep without someone around. Jack doesn’t want to break that up.

He smiles sweetly and continues on. He finds Michael, Ray, Geoff and Jeremy altogether playing Dead by Daylight. It may be risky to interrupt a game – and he’s knows this from experience – but he hasn’t seen them all day and damn him if he wasn’t excited to do so.

“Hey guys.” Jack greets as he sits on the arm of the sofa but he doesn’t get the welcome he’d hoped for. Geoff just grunts in return, Ray doesn’t even acknowledge him and even Michael and Jeremy just give him a quick nod. “Am I interrupting?” He asks softly.

He knows what he wants them to say. He wants them to say no. To apologise for brushing him off just then, to offer him a hug and ask him about his day. He doesn’t get that.

“Yeah.” Ray answers and Jack’s so surprised by the blunt tone that he recoils backwards, standing up and taking two steps away.

“Oh, sorry…” He mumbles in confusion. Normally he’d scold them for being rude, probably call them a name of sorts that would be met with one only more offensive. It’s the general way in this family but today he just makes for the door. Jack’s exhausted from worrying over the lads the night before and a day’s work on top of it all.

“Jack?” Michael asks as he’s halfway out of the room.

“Yeah?” He responds in hopes of an apology. Anything that would make him feel a little less personally attacked.

“Shut the door on your way out.”

Jack sighs and swallows the words that he wants to scream in their faces.

“Right.” He mumbles instead, biting his tongue because it’s best for them all.

Once Jack’s gone Jeremy pauses the game they were playing and sits up. Michael groans loudly about being two seconds away from stabbing Geoff in the gut but Jeremy doesn’t listen. Geoff knows what he’s thinking, all too aware of the words that are about to come from their newest member of this oddly put together family.

“Aren’t we being a little harsh?” Jeremy finally asks, looking at the door which Jack had shut when he left. He frowns, clearly conflicted about the situation but Ray just shakes his head.

“Go follow him if you want.” Ray tells him but Jeremy knows that’s not wise. He knows it wasn’t an actual suggestion to follow so instead he folds into the sofa a little more. Geoff slips an arm around him gently and Jeremy leans into his side.

“Look, you’re as fed up with him talking about Joel constantly just as much as we are, right?” Geoff points out and Jeremy has to admit that he is. He does wish that Jack would maybe tone it down a little bit but he can’t figure out why they have to be quite so mean. “So we’re making our point.”

“By not actually letting him know the point?” Jeremy says. There’s silence that falls among the small group until Michael just leans over and unpauses Jeremy’s controller.

“Shut up, Little J.” He tells him because he knows he’ wrong and Jeremy doesn’t bother to argue. The assassin simply buries down a little deeper into Geoff’s side as he plays, a small frown pulling at his lips and a crinkle to the bridge of his nose as he tries to figure out if they’re actually doing the right thing.

 

* * *

 

 

After no one seemed to want to talk to him that afternoon Jack had taken himself off to his office. He works for a little while until the smell of dinner wafts through his door a few hours later. Jack is quite pleased to find that Geoff’s ordered takeaway tonight instead of cooking and he can already taste the Chinese food just from the aroma alone.

When he heads downstairs Gavin and Ryan are finally awake though a sleepy Gavin is practically clinging to Ryan who doesn’t seem to mind too much. Michael is sitting in Geoff’s lap by the TV when Jack approaches. Jeremy and Ray are still standing up, getting their food from the counter. Jack joins them but there’s nothing but awkward silence and Jack swears Jeremy is deliberately trying not to meet his eye.

They finish taking their food at the same time, Jeremy covering up the dishes with foil so nothing unwanted lands in their food and taking a quick moment to wipe stains from the counter top.  Jack goes to sit in the arm chair where he’s aware that quite often Jeremy will attempt to come join him. He makes it obvious that that’s okay, unfolding his arms and placing his food on the arm of the chair so there’s plenty of space.

Jeremy starts heading towards him, making a clear beeline for Jack’s lap and he smiles softly for a moment. Until he stops.

Suddenly Jeremy changes course and goes to sit with Ray instead, once again forcing his gaze away from his boyfriend and to the others. Jack frowns in confusion and attempts to swallow the amount that the action hurt him emotionally.

“So, how was everyone’s day?” He decides to ask, attempting to get some conversation flowing instead of feeling like everyone was stewing in their own silence.

“Alright.” Gavin answers and Jack has to admit that he had hoped for a little more stimulating conversation than that.

“You?” Michael questions bluntly.

“It was good actually. Job wasn’t too bad. Though Joel’s got a bit of a black eye actually, worse than my split lip. He was trying to take down the hostage because they were trying to escape but he got pu-.”

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT JOEL!” Geoff screams and stands suddenly, fist clenched. Cutlery, food and Michael too fall from his lap as he jumps up to his feet, eyes raging immediately and his entire being shaking with anger.

Jack is, needless to say, surprised. He has to put his food to the side as his mouth drops open a little in shock and he’s almost worried that Geoff might pick something up off his plate and throw it at him.

“All we fucking hear about is Joel!” He continues to shout. “Joel did this. Joel’s done that. Joel said this really funny thing yesterday.” Geoff mimics in an overly high voice and making talking motions with his fingers. The rest of the group are sitting in stunned silence for now. Most of them are stuck with their food resting in their lap as they watch their leader – their boyfriend – scream himself hoarse. “You’re _our_ boyfriend, Jack! Not his! But sometimes I can’t fucking tell anymore with the amount of time you spend with him!”

Jack stops paying attention to the actual words that Geoff is yelling now. He knows they’re rude and harsh. He knows if he actually tried to listen they would hurt him, hit him in the raw spots. He can hear insults being thrown at him but he doesn’t even want to make them out now. Doesn’t want to give Geoff the satisfaction.

The others are still watching and so far no one’s jumped to his defence. Jack figures they probably all agree but he’s also quite certain that no one would call him out like this. He knows his boyfriends well, he’s sure. Gavin would want to have a mature conversation, surprisingly. Though he might have sulked about it first. Ryan would definitely have tried to talk and Ray would ignore him and push him away until Jack got him to talk. Jeremy would nervously bring it up, probably more afraid of annoying Jack more than anything. Michael would be probably be the only other one to be filled with rage. But he knows not to overestimate the Jersey lad. He’s mad on the field, in his work, but when it comes to his family he’s surprisingly good at talking it out when they have the chance.

And usually so is Geoff although he knows not to assume that Geoff won’t blow his lid.

“If you’re so happy with Joel why didn’t you join a fucking crew with him, Jack? Was I second best?! Am I not fucking _good_ enough for you?!” He asks, spitting his words and Jack notices that the point has changed. Now they’re talking about the past. Before any of the rest of the boys came into their lives, before they were even thought about.

Geoff’s talking about the origins of the crew. When he broke away from the main CockBite Empire to start his own crew under their name. The Fake AH Crew was born from that. From Geoff branching out, away from the other bosses to a certain extent and Geoff had done it when he’d met Jack. Both of them young and full of ideas. Jack had jumped at the opportunity to start with Geoff and feelings for each other had come not long after.

Jack and Geoff had been together long before the crew became as it were. They were years down the road. Arguments screamed, not unlike this one. Disputes, fights and anything they could think of. But always they had returned to each other with open arms. Tearful apologies whispered in the dead of night meant only for each other. The promise that they’d never be so stupid again.

It was a promise never kept for too long. Something else would happen, usually related to work and they’d argue again.

But always they would return to one another.

Because Jack loves Geoff and Geoff love Jack. So opposite in so many ways and it’s why arguments break out yet they’re completely drawn to each other for their similarities, the mutual respect they’ve always had.

Geoff and Jack love Gavin who came next. Their lad with years off their own that needed protecting first and foremost if only from himself who they came to love as unconditionally as they loved each other. They love Michael too, who turned up asking for his ‘boi’ one night, banged up and bruised from a rival gang who hadn’t treated him right. Turns out Gavin had given Michael his address for if he’d ever wanted to escape.

Gavin had introduced them all and after a while Michael joined the crew. He spent less and less time in his own apartment, sleeping over at the pent house more and more each week. They had the talk with Michael, asked if he wanted to become closer than a crew member. Asked if he wanted to become a part of their family.

They love Ryan and Ray who came at the same time. Ryan kept his distance. He was a crew member but nothing more. He was terrifying and somehow only Ray could go near him. Gavin and Michael were responsible for bringing Ray home, who brought Ryan trailing after him too which they figure was only to protect Ray from this crew he’d never met. Soon Jack and Geoff’s family was growing.

Jeremy is new but he’s nothing short of loved. It was a long time since anyone else was allowed to join the crew given what they were. Once Ryan was comfortable and joined their family they kept people out. Family is one of the most important things to the Fakes and they weren’t a fan of anyone trying to butt in. But it was Jack and Gavin who fell in love with Jeremy first.

As Part of the B crew he found he was on jobs with Jack and Gavin more and more. They also found themselves missing him whenever he wasn’t around - the extra time was less than coincidental. They spoke to Geoff and had Jeremy promoted to the Fakes. Soon enough the newest Fake became the newest family member and then there were seven.

A relationship that each and every one of them adored. A relationship where every person in the house is their boyfriend. Jack and Geoff never planned on this. Never planned that their romance would turn into this odd little family.

But one thing that Jack can definitely say is that through the mess of their lives, through the milestones and confusion, Joel had not once been an option. Jack had never loved Joel that way. The man is a good friend, and he’d only met him through Geoff after all so Jack would never be with him romantically.

It was just never the case.

So to have Geoff accuse him of such bullshit, of such lies and slander, has Jack riled immediately. He gets to his feet, glad that he pushed his plate away earlier since he had no idea he was going to move. His brain was acting impulsively and Jack knows this could be a problem.

“I never said anything about starting with Joel.” Jack says, his voice raising but he’s still not shouting. He leans forward where he stands, trying to tower over his boyfriend just a little but he’s too far away to make any sort of noticeable impact and honestly he doesn’t want to. That’s not him. He doesn’t intimidate his family.

“Well you might as well have done the amount you speak about him. It’s like you fucking love him Jack!” Geoff still yells, taking a step forward and suddenly Ray and Ryan had leaned in. Concern washes over their face as the lads still look on in shock.

“I don’t love him! He’s my _friend_ , Geoff! The same way Burnie is yours! The same way that Gavin’s friends with Dan, Jeremy’s friends with Matt! Ryan is fucking friends with Meg, Geoff! I don’t see you accusing them of loving them just because they talk about them!” Jack shouts now, voice raising towards the end of his rant and his breath coming short as he gets angry.

“I’ve seen the way you two laugh with each other… the way you get happy whenever you see him. I know what that is.” Geoff huffs, folding their arms and suddenly the rest of the men in the room know this is going further than just the surface. Insecurities and fears are being poured out of Geoff’s mouth as he speaks even if he doesn’t seem to see it himself. The fear that maybe, after all these years of being together Jack is getting bored of him.

“It’s friendship, Geoff! Fucking friendship. I have always fucking loved you Geoff. I fucking love all of you. Being friends with Joel does not change that. It never will!” He yells, voice booming loud across the living room. Jack sighs and stares at Geoff but gets no response. “If you can’t see that now… after so many years. I’m afraid I don’t know how to help.” He whispers. It would usually go unheard, thrown away by the amount of the people in the room.

But after an outburst like that everyone is silent. Everyone hears what Jack has to say.

He doesn’t wait for a response this time. He grabs his jacket from the door and his gun from the counter where he left it hours before and walks straight out the door.

“Jack! Don’t go-.” Michael starts, getting up off the couch and running after his boyfriend but the door slams in his face and instead of opening it, the lad just stops dead.

They all turn to stare at Geoff who is still standing in the middle of the room. His fists slowly unclench as he glances at the faces looking at him.

“You were all thinking the same thing.” He mutters, wishing he could crawl inside himself just a little.

“Yeah… but we figured we’d have a conversation about it later.” Ryan answers and the others agree in unison.

“I don’t think anyone had planned to shout at him. Figured we could have just asked him what was going on, y’know?” Gavin says but Geoff shakes his head. He heads off to the bedroom, another door in the space of a minute slamming loudly.

Gavin tries to run after him but much like Michael he stops dead when the door closes in front of his nose. His face drops as he turns back to the rest of the room, his sleepy demeanour gone and replaced by a look of inherent sadness. Michael heads back to the couches with a sigh. He catches sight of Jeremy’s worried face and does his best reassure him.

“Don’t worry… it’s not the first time that Geoff and Jack have had an argument.” He tries to tell him gently, coming over to the sofa. He sits down on the lad’s other side and puts an arm around him carefully, kissing his temple in reassurance. The act does nothing much for Jeremy who simply glances down at the rug beneath the coffee table and fiddles with his unfinished food.

“They’ve been together so long I’m just surprised they’re still coming up with new things.” Ray chuckles, clearly attempting to lighten the mood but it doesn’t work.

“Jack ever stormed out before?” Jeremy asks and the rest of the boys are silent. Geoff’s normally the one to leave the pent house. They always know where to find him, down at the bar drinking himself stupid until he crawls back home and wakes Jack up to apologise.

But Jack never sleeps when Geoff’s gone. Much like the lad’s drinking last night he won’t sleep while Geoff’s out angry.

The silence is worrying Jeremy already but it’s Gavin who points out everyone’s fears.

“What if Jack doesn’t come back?”

No one replies.

Gavin’s gone back to Ryan, burying his face into the gent’s shirt who’s gently rubbing his back in soothing motions. One gent left with four rather distressed looking lads; none of which seem to know what to do with themselves.

After a few minutes of thinking time Ryan finally gets up. He passes Gavin off to Michael and heads for Geoff’s door. The lads watch him go, taking a deep breath before he knocks on the door to their shared bedroom. He gives Geoff a little time to get himself together before walking in.

“Geoff?” Ryan calls out as he looks around the room. He looks to the dresser in the corner of the room that holds a bottle of whiskey and almost surprisingly it’s untouched. Ryan glances outside to the balcony and finds Geoff leaning over the railings, head resting on his arms for comfort. “Geoff…” He sighs and slips through the glass door.

Ryan takes a moment before placing a hand on Geoff’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. Fighting with Jack is Geoff’s least favourite thing to do so one would assume they’d stop doing it.

“He hates me…” Geoff mumbles and Ryan shakes his head.

“He doesn’t.” He responds in a gentle voice as Geoff lifts his head. The gent’s eyes are red and there are streaks down his cheeks that give away the fact he’s been crying. Ryan inhales deeply, pulling Geoff up to standing and wrapping both arms around him, holding him close. “But I gotta admit you were a massive dick tonight.”

“Thanks, you’re helping loads.” Geoff mutters sarcastically into Ryan’s shirt.

“I’m not gonna deny it, Geoff. You were a complete and utter arsehole to Jack tonight. And Jeremy told me earlier that you guys wouldn’t even talk to him when he came home.” Ryan says sternly. “I didn’t think that’s the way we did things in this family.

“I was mad…”

“We’re all mad, Geoff. We all want to him to maybe tone it down with the Joel talk but he had a point. No one’s ever told Gavin off for talking about Dan. Or Jeremy about Matt.” Ryan pauses to make a point. “No one ever told you off for being friends with Burnie. Why’s Joel such a big deal? Are you threatened by that guy?” He says clearly and Geoff sighs in defeat.

“Jack and Joel are such good friends, Ryan. Like, they’ve been friends as long as Jack and I have even been together.” Geoff says, pulling away from Ryan enough to speak clearly. “One day… I’m terrified he’s going to get bored of me. I mean, he and Gavin were the ones to fall in love with Jeremy first. The two people that’ve been with me the longest.” Geoff points out and Ryan suddenly Joel becomes every insecurity their crime leader has.

“Jack loves you. Gavin loves you. We _all_ love you, you absolutely idiot.” Ryan tells him, running a hand through Geoff’s hair gently. He kisses Geoff’s forehead. “I know we all fight, and I’m pretty sure you and Jack fight the most.” He chuckles, “But it doesn’t change how much we love each other. And think about it this way. You get worried about Jack and Joel, how do you know that Jack doesn’t get worried about you and Burnie. He’s been with you just as long as you’ve been with him, Geoff.” Ryan explains.

“But I love Jack… I’d never be with Burnie! We’re just friends, Ryan… I’ve never wanted to be-.” Geoff stops as Ryan gives him a pointed look. “Oh, I see your point…”

“Go find him, Geoff. Go find him and apologise because we’ve got four lads in that living room who I think are terrified their entire family has just fallen apart. God, even if you don’t do it for me. At least do it for them…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm gonna say straight off (and it was written in the tags) there will not be any cheating in this fic. That is not the plot I'm going for here and I want to make that clear. Obviously I won't spoil my actual intentions for this fic but yeah, it was important that I let that be known here.
> 
> For a change this was BETA'd by my absolutely lovely, wonderful, darling best friend who I won't be naming but rest assured I love them to pieces and you can follow me on Tumblr at creeper-gavin-fic for updates and to send me prompts for fics! Look forward to hearing your reactions and feedback <3


End file.
